Infected
by renesmee9 black
Summary: Theres an infection, infected the humans. nessie taken from her family was in Italy when she escaped and is now trying to make her way back to the Cullens and the Pack in Forks. The journey isn't easy and what will happen when she gets home? First fanfic please tell me what you think. :
1. Chapter 1

The infection was gone global. There were only two things you could do now in the world.

Get Infected.

Or Don't.

I'm half vampire, half human. I was in Italy when the Infection was first spotted. The infected were once human, it made them crazy. They are infected with a still unknown disease. This disease completely transformed them. They are faster, stronger but the biggest change was that now they eat living human flesh. Cannible's you could say. Its what keeps them alive. They couldn't come out during the day because of the sunlight, for whatever reason I'm not sure, it burned or hurt them They have no hair at all on their head, they are bold. Their eyes are yellow and their teeth sharp. One bite from them will get you infected. I was with the Voltouri. They are like the vampire royal family in my world, only they are not my family. They took me from my family when I was two years old, which means I looked eleven. Now at the age of six I look eighteen. I remember them because of the vampire part in me. You see while I was in Italy, Aro the leader thought that since the humans were getting infected that it would be easy to drink from their blood. I like my actual family drank animal blood not human. Aro eventually got two of the infected humans. We were in the throne room, I stood in the back and watched the event unfold. There was one male and one female. They were wild and hard to control even for the vampire guards. Aro wanted to be the first to taste them. As I watched him bite into the female's neck I saw the wicked smile that came on her face. Before I could say or do anything, Aro fell to the ground. The guards all rushed to him. His body began to shake violently and blood was coming out of his mouth. Then the male jumped on top of one of the guards, bit him and ripped him apart. The bite also caused him to shake and throw up blood. The place went mad. Everyone started to run around trying to help, look for others and run away. They were poisonous to us. That was the day I left Italy. That was the day the Infection went global. It was the day I decided to find my family. That was the day I ran like hell. During this point the infection wasn't in Italy but everyone knew it would be. I made my way to South Africa. It took a while to get there, everywhere was a mess with wildfires and deserted towns. I meet some infected on the way, but killed most of them, some were more difficult than others. I needed to get to America, I knew that if anyone was to survive all this chaos, it was them. I took a boat to America, it took over a week to get there. The people with me had lost their homes and were trying to escape. What we all didn't expect was the boat to get attacked as soon as we docked. I nearly didn't get away, but some boy pushed me away, which resulted in him getting bitten. There was nothing more I could do for him. Turns out we were in Florida, or I was in Florida since no one else survived the attack. I couldn't find anyone that wasn't infected. I travelled and looked for other survivor's during the day and hid and tried to sleep at night. The towns and cities were a mess, all destroyed or overrun by those infected. I was alone. I was on my way North- West to Washington, where there was a small town named Forks. If my family and their friends did survive this is the first place I'm going to look for them. I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I'm half vampire half human and I'm a survivor of the Infected.


	2. Chapter 2

I think I'm in L.A. I say I think because it's hard to make out any town or city now. Its three in the afternoon and I have to find cover before it gets dark. The outskirts of town should be safer than anywhere near the centre. There were a couple of houses that didn't have that much damage. One had boarded up windows which caught my attention. It was a three store light blue house, its the biggest house in the neighbourhood.

The sun was going down and that meant that the infected were going to come out soon. I had to get inside. I ran towards the house and headed to the backdoor. No harm in trying, but no luck. The door was locked and from what I could tell blocked off from the inside. Ok one window not boarded should be ok I think.

So I went to the small boarded window to the left of the door. From what I could tell it was nailed into the window frame, but damp and termites seemed to have been chipping off the sides. Hopefully I'll be able to get the board off better, so has hard as I would I pulled at the board until eventually it all came off. It was easy then to break the glass and as fast as I could I climbed in taking the board with me to put up against the window from the inside.

I let out a sigh and turned to find that I was in the kitchen. Stacks of canned food and bottled water were on the counters and floors, along with burnt out candles. Someone's in here. A survivor? Hopefully their still here and not dead. Just in case I took out a gun and knife from my bag, I held the gun and put the knife in a holder that was around my waist. I took a deep breath and listened, I couldn't hear anything at first the house was quiet but then with my vampire side I heard it. I could hear a heartbeat racing fast upstairs. Quietly I made my way up the stairs. I stopped on the second floor, and went right.

All the doors were closed. I made my way down the hallway slowly. I stopped at the first door on the right but heard nothing. The beating was coming from the left side. There are two doors on the left so they were in one of them. The first door was empty so they must be in the last one. Slowly and carefully I opened the door and there in front of me was a gun aiming for my head.

Holding the gun was a girl. She had black hair that was tied up and lovely deep blue eyes. But what I noticed about this girl was that she had a scar. This scar ran from her forehead to her left eyebrow. She was a survivor. Slowly I held my hands up one holding the gun.

"Wow take it easy, I'm not one of them ok. Just look at me my hair and eyes there not like theirs. I'm a survivor just like you!" I said trying to calm her down, then slowly she lowered her gun.

"Your not infected, your not one of them."

I shake my head in reply.

"I thought I was the only one left. I couldn't find anyone for two years. Since the infected I couldn't find anyone non-infected."

"What do you mean two years? It's only been one."

"No two. The breakout happened two years ago here."

"So America had the infection for two years and no one knew? It's only been in Europe for year." I whispered in disbelief.

"So your from Europe? You sound American."

"I am American but I've been in Italy for four years before the breakout, it was then my chance to leave."

She looked at me for a while then suddenly we heard a noise. It was a mixture between a growl and a scream. The girl darted into the room and lifted a lid from the window to look out. It was pitch black outside, were we talking that long? She closed the lid and began walking down the hallway.

"Their out and their hunting. Come on follow me."

She walked into a room at the end of the hallway and jumped towards the ceiling grabbing a rope and pulling down one of those folding ladders. We both then climbed up. This is where she stayed, I could see a bed and a heap of clothes along with water bottles and some food. We went over to the window were she grabbed the binoculars and looked out. I didn't need them I could see perfectly even in the dark like it was day.

"We have to stay here and be quiet tonight. Their running after some deer's I think down there. I never asked you but what's your name?"

"Renesmee. But call me Nessie, it's what my family calls me."

"Strange name Nessie but hey, I'm Alex."

Hey let me know what you think please.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex gave me a change of clothes which were a pair of shorts and a tank top. I was considering telling her about me and my family, its not like many people are going to know and I liked her. Also the Volturi cant hurt her or do anything about it. We're both sitting on the bed, she's eating but I'm nibbling I'm not exactly hungry for canned strawberries, more like deer.

"How did it happen for you?"

Alex stopped eating. She knew what I was talking about, and took a deep breath.

"I had an older sister, Abby. She was going out with this boy Liam, he was so sweet to her. Buying her unexpected flowers and gifts. They were at the Movies and I got a call from her. She was freaking out saying some homeless man bit Liam and he was going wild, bleeding and groaning in pain. I told her just to come home. We didn't know anything about the infection then. She did come home but not before Liam bit her arm. She said that it didn't hurt just stung. Mum sent her to bed with some pain pills. During the night mum kept checking on her. I was in the living room with dad when we heard mum scream and a snarl. We ran upstairs but we were too late. Abby was eating mum. Dad tried to stop her but he got caught then and she was biting and eating him. I freaked out and ran to dads office. He liked to hunt and so he had loads of different guns. I grabbed one and went back to Abby's room. I had no choice but to shoot her and mum and dad. I was then alone. I was too scared to leave the house, so I moved mum, dad and Abby's bodies to the outside garage and boarded up the house after I got some food and water. I tried looking for people but they were either dead, infected or they left the city."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Honestly, I was scared. I don't think any of my cousins survived any of this. I don't think anyone has."

"I'm going to Forks, in Washington. Come with me. We'll be safe there trust me. My family's there."

"How can you be sure? I mean no offence but they could be dead."

"No my aunt would have seen this coming and they would have prepared for it. Ok hear me out, my family and I are different. Before I say more we don't harm anyone like no humans. You see my family are vampires, and I'm half human and half vampire. We don't drink human blood only animals, so they like to joke and say that we're vegetarians. My dad is over 110 years old and my grandfather is way older. Dad meet mum a couple of years ago at school she was human and to put it simple they feel in love got married and a month or so after the honeymoon I came along and dad changed mum into a vamp. The only problem was, was that this like royal vampire coven thought I was an immortal child which are against the rules, so they kidnapped me. I was special so they said and after learning the truth that I was actually born they left my family and I alone until I was just turned two, thats when they took me. That was four years ago, they last time I ever saw them."

"So you actually 6 years old?"

"That's all you got out of that? Yeah I'm six but mentally I'm eighteen, nineteen I age fast and now I have over a year till I stop aging."

"That's amazing!"

"I'm honestly just surprised you believe me"

"We're living in a world where there are diseased people out there trying to eat us, so why not vampires!"

"And shapeshifters, My best friends Jacobs a shapeshifter"

"That's it I'm going with you I have to see this now, tell me everything!"

And so my new friendship began. I told Alex everything from how my grandfather was changed, how he changed the others and Alice and Jasper meet them to my mother's change, the shirtless wolves, which she really enjoyed along with our special powers to my first years and my kidnapping and escape. Alex was nearly as excited as me to get to Forks, although the shirtless guys could have been the biggest cause.


End file.
